ROBIN: A YLISSEAN MUSICAL
by bauers374
Summary: just a few Hamilton song parodies with Fire Emblem Awakining Characters, Got this Idea whilst playing through the rebellion arc, (Hamilton belongs to Lin-manual-miranda, not me...)
1. Song 1: He'll be Back

Tharja was sitting in her room, surounded by her pictures of Robin, she was **Not** happy at all... She felt an inexpicable urge to express her rage in Song form..

 _"They say, Somebody's got dear Robin under her Sway... Is that True, If it is then please tell me just who..._ "

Whispering is heard

 _"Miriel?.. I know her, that can't be.. THAT SEA-WITCH KNOWS HE BELONGS TO ME,.. But even in spite of her engagement, I've got a Scheme for Her.. and He'll be back, Just wait and see, I'll make her realize he belongs to me, Oceans Rise Empires Fall, but we'll be together through it all,and I'll Love him till my dying days..._

 _and as push,_

 _comes to shove_

 _I will Fill Her Life with painful curses to remind her of my love..._

 _Time will tell_

 _I will Break her spine and her spell..._

 _On My Love..._


	2. Song 2 Take A Break

Miriel was in her Lab, experimenting gravity, or rather documenting as her and Robin's (now) 9 year old son, Laurent experimented. _"un deux trois Cinq six sept huit neuf"_ " _Good"_ _"un deux trois Cinq six sept huit neuf"_ _"Good"_ This process repeated a few times, at every neuf, Laurent would drop the object.

Robin then came down the stairs, he looks extremely tired, for the past few weeks he had been working for the past weeks.

 _"Take A Break"_ It was unconventional, that she said that, as she had been known to get wrapped in her experiments, joining into her song Robin replied

 _"I am on my way"_ _"There is a little suprise after supper, that cannot wait"_ _"I'll be there in a minute, just save my plate."_ _"Robin"_ _"Okay,Okay"_ _"Our Laurent is nine years old today"_ _"He has something he would like to say"_ _"Laurent, take it away"_ At this Laurent joined into the song

 _"Daddy, Daddy, look"_ _"My name is Laurent, I am a planner"_ _"I made this plan just to show it"_ _"And I just turned nine"_ _"You can make plans, but you plan mine"_ _"What"_ _"I practice Magic and do science with my mother" "Uh Huh"_ _"I'd like a sister or a little baby brother"_ _"Okay"_ _"My Daddy want's to make the Ylisean banks, Un Deux Trois Quatre cinq"_


	3. Song 3 Say no to Me

Tharja had watched the past few day's events, (events obviously involving Robin) Robin, who was offered the chance to spend the weekend at the lake with his family, denied saying he had to work on his financial plan or lose his job. When reminded by Lissa that her husband (and a key member of the Yllsian government) Frederick spent the summer with his family, he bitterly replied with,

"Miriel, Tell Lissa her husband doesn't have a real job anyways"

He was all alone... He hadn't slept in a week. She reviewed the plan to her Bedside Robin Painting,

 _"I'll look at him so helpless, and He'll be going hell yes... and He'll pick a God and pray, they show him how to say no to it, oh he won't know how to say no to this"_ CENSORED= It turns out, the Witch's Grasp on her was stronger than she thought, Somehow he said no to it. His exact words as he threw her out were "If I Push away my family to do my work, It means I plan on working"...

He didn't lose his job, He Got his plan through Congress


	4. What Did I miss

_How Does The Bastard, orphan, Immagrint, Unite the Continient for Debt, Fight The other Founding Fathers, till he has forfit. You Ready for more? Treasury-Secretary, Chrom is the President, Every Yliean Experiment sets a precident..._

 _Not So Fast Someone came along to resist him.. Pissed him off until we had a two party system..._

 _You Haven't met him yet, You haven't had the chance, Cause he's been tapping asses as an archer from Rosane..._

 _But someone's gotta keep his broken Promise, you simply must Meet Virion, Virion..._

 _Virron Rosebud's Coming home, (yeah Virion Rosebud's Coming home)_

We now see a blue haired man (wearing one of those ascot thingys you see people wearing in movies taking place in the 18th century).

With an accent that some would call french, he began to sing

"Rosane is following us to revolution, there is no more Valmese foe, But the sun comes up and the world still spins"

"I have Gerome Draft a declaration.. Then I said, I gotta Go, I gotta be in Rosebud maner, Now my work home begins.."

he enters his Study and sits down at his Desk, Spinning in his spining office chair he sings, " So what did I miss, (What'd I miss), Rosane my home sweet home I wanna Give you a kiss" He stops spinning in his chair and blows an air kiss, then begins looking at his paperwork

"There's a letter on my desk from the president, haven't even put my bags down yet. Cherche, be a lamb Darlin' won't you open it"

"It says the Presidents assembilling a cabinet, and I am to be the secretary of state, great, now I'm all set and ready to prove, Just got home and now I'm heading back to ylis (Back to ylis, Back to ylis)"

he gets into a carriage while looking out the window he continues to sing

"Looking at the rolling fields I can't believe that we are free, Ready to face whatevers awaiting me in ylise"

He then enters the newly establised Contental Government Building,

"Who's waiting for me when I step in the place? My Wife, Dear Marribell, red in the face, she grabs my arm and I respond what's going on?"

Then in a posh voice she too begins to sing, "Virion, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul, Can you get us out of the mess we're in, Robin's new Financial Plan is nothing less than Government Control, I've been fighting for Nobles alone. Where have you been?"

Virion who was Distracted thinking about how Beatifful his wife looked, and not paying attention said "Rosane?"

"We have to win"


	5. FlashBacks To the Revolution

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS ESPECIALLY FUN TO WRITE BECAUSE, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW SAY'RI SHARES ALEXANDER HAMILTON'S BIRTHDAY_**

As Robin Fellborne, Treasury Secretary of the Ylilsean Federation ( ** _A/N I don't remem_** ** _ber the name of the continent ylisse is on)_** , worked on compromising his Financial Plan with the Noble faction, He remembered back to His time with the YEF...

 _Valamese Conquerer Walhart's got troops on the water... 32 Valmese Troops in Rosane Harbor._

After that Hell that was Fighting block by block to clear the troops from the harbor... They had to cross the sea... and deal with the Massive Valamese navy...led by the Flagship _The Cranton_

The Plegian State was still rebuilding after the Plegian Civil War (When the Grimleal atempted to seize control after Gangrel joined the New Jacobian Ylissean State) but was able to provide Three ships... _The Harlent, Kippspay, and The Battery_.

A young Ylissian sailor by the name of

William Lawrence gave his report

"Sir, They're battering down The Battery"

The genius, Bastard, Orphan Tactician had a plan, Robin had asked Will what the Damages were... Then he announced his plan... "Time to Make a Stand with the Stamina Naga's Granted us, Light the powder and Prepare to abandon ship, Let's Steal _The Cranton_ "

The Local Merchants who Deinied them assistence and equipment, Only taking Valmese Money.. So they found a Secret Weapon, who helped the Ragtag Volunteer army in need of a Shower, Defeat The Valmese Superpower, Consistent Confusing and Confounding of the Valmese forces with a Penchant Everyone Give it up For The Outrealms favorite Fighting Merchant... Anna


End file.
